We Have History Together
We Have History Together is the eighth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-third episode of the series overall. Summary CLASS IS IN SESSION — Stefan and Damon attend an anger management support group looking for their next victim. Sybil is still alive and teaching a group of high school students who she’ll later use as leverage to get Caroline to locate a historical artifact that can be used against her. Meanwhile, Stefan and Damon continue their commitment to Cade as they test the morals of a young doctor, Tara. Matt also appears. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John (credit only) Recurring Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil Guest Cast *Sammi Hanratty as Violet *Alexandra Chando as Tara Co-Starring *Anthony Goolsby as Group Leader *Devin McGee as Orange Vest Man Trivia *Antagonists: Stefan, Damon and Sybil. *This is the eighth and last mid-season premiere of the series as well as being the first to be on the eighth episode. **This is also the first episode to air in 2017. *This is also the second episode of the series to air on a Friday the 13th, the first was the seventh season finale Gods and Monsters. *This is also the first time that both Damon and Stefan are antagonists in the same episode as well as both working together. *This episode revealed more of Mystic Falls' history. *The reason behind the Witch Massacre in 1790 was revealed by Sybil. **The witches spelled a bell created by the metalsmith Ethan Maxwell, Matt and Peter's ancestor. Seline and Sybil learned of this while traveling the area looking for souls for Cade and got the witches burned at the stake; "as they took exception." Eventually, they were trapped in the Armory's vault when they lured Ethan through the underground tunnels; he died of starvation. Body Count *Group Leader - Blood loss; killed by Damon *Unknown number of people at the meeting - Blood loss; killed by Stefan *Meg - blood loss; killed by Stefan *Elizabeth - blood loss; killed by Stefan *Tara - Blood loss; killed by Damon *Unknown number of people in the hospital - Blood loss; killed by Stefan Locations *Anger Issues Meeting House *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls High School **Witch Burial Ground **Forbes House *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory *Unknown town **Café **St Armis Medical Center Continuity *This is the second mid-season premiere not to feature Elena or Jeremy Gilbert. *Coach Lyman was mentioned. He was last seen in season three episode Smells Like Teen Spirit. *Witch Burial Ground was seen for the first time since the fourth season premiere, a gap of almost 100 episodes. *Wickery Bridge was mentioned by Sybil. It was last seen in You Decided That I Was Worth Saving. *Founders' Day Parade was mentioned. *Caroline confirms that it has been three weeks since Christmas, making the current date January 15th, 2018. *Liz Forbes was mentioned by Matt. She was last seen in You Decided That I Was Worth Saving as a subconscious manifestation. *Dalton St. John was mentioned. He was last seen in Kill 'Em All in a flashback. *Barnette Lockwood, William Forbes, Thomas Fell, Johnathan Gilbert and Giuseppe Salvatore are indirectly mentioned by Caroline. *Grayson and Miranda were indirectly mentioned. Grayson was last seen in Fifty Shades of Grayson in a flashback, while Miranda was heard in Stay as a voice. Behind the Scenes *"We have history together" is a line from Elena from season one's Pilot. *Hashtag during the airing is #DefanDrama *Michael Malarkey's "Scars" was used in the soundtrack for this episode. **This is the second time his song was featured in an episode. The first was "The Greatest Trick I Know" in Best Served Cold. Cultural References *Spidey sense - Spiderman's superpower, an ability to sense danger before it can be perceived by other senses. *One of the nurses is named Jackie. This is a reference to a . Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "I'm Damon and I have anger issues." :Stefan: "I work for the Devil now. I don't have to play fair." :Sybil: "I'm feeling the need to vent." :Caroline: "Everybody stop!" |-|Trailer= :Damon: "Hi, I'm Damon and I have anger issues." :Group: "Hi Damon." :Stefan: "Shhh!" :Damon: "Give me a chance to redeem myself." :Stefan: "I work for the Devil now. I don't have to play fair." :Sybil: "I'm feeling the need to vent." :Caroline: "Everybody stop!" |-|Scene= :Damon: "Since he got this new job, he's been difficult. Full of himself." :Stefan: "Hah! He's just jealous because I'm better at finding new clients. For instance, who would you stay is the worse person in this room? Huh? Meg or Elizabeth? You both have said some pretty awful things. I'm sure that given the right opportunity, one of them would make an evil choice." :Damon: "Small potatoes. I don't even think they'd make the cut." :Elizabeth: "Ah?" :Damon: "Ah... Elizabeth, quite. You too Meg." :Stefan: "What about you. What if you had to pick one person to die, who would it be. Meg or Elizabeth?" :Man: "Wait. Stop right there." :Stefan: "What if it was between you and Meg. Would you want Meg to die? Answer the question, honestly." :Man: "Yes... I would want her to die instead of me." :Damon: "Ooh" :Stefan: "What if both Meg and Elizabeth had to die in order for you to live?" :Man: "Then I'd want them both to die." :Damon: "Oh... what if we knew in everybody? Choose between yourself and these people." :Man: "I want to live. I don't care about any of them." :Stefan: "Well I think I've heard enough." :Damon: "Yeah, me too." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Student: "And on top of everything she does, she even volunteered to organize Miss Mystic Falls." :Caroline: "Wow. You're teacher sure does have a lot on her plate." :Student: "Yeah but I help her out with projects. We all do. Everyone loves her." :Sybil: "Good morning everyone!" :Class: "Good morning Ms. Sybil." :Caroline: "What are you doing here?" :Sybil: "Well yesterday we finished the revolutionary war, so today we are going to start on the 1800's." :Caroline: "No! I mean why are you masquerading as a history teacher?" :Sybil: "I'm not masquerading. I give a lot of homework and pop quizzes. Right?" :Student: "You're the best teacher at this school." :Caroline: "Are you mind controlling these kids?" :Sybil: "I've made them love history, is that a crime? Woah, woah , woah... before you try to attack me, or call the police or ask anyone for help, just know that if you do, none of these kids are gonna make it to their next class." :Caroline: "Can we just skip to the part where you tell me what you want?" :Sybil: "Sure if we can skip to the part where you admit that you'd rather be doing anything except think about what Stefan's doing right now. Who he's murdering while his emotions are off. And in answer to your question, I want to teach you history. Why else would I have told your boss to send you here on an assignment?" :Caroline: "The news assignment came from you." :Sybil: "I just said that. You mustn't have been a good student. We're going to have to try and remedy that. Student, please turn to chapter three Antebellum Virginia. Ms. Forbes, you can take a seat." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x08 Promo (HD) Season 8 Episode 8 Promo The Vampire Diaries We Have History Together Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries We Have History Together Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x08 Sneak Peek 2 "We Have History Together" (HD) Season 8 Episode 8 Sneak Peek The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD We Have History Together The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x08 We Have History Together 1.jpg 8x08 We Have History Together 2.jpg 8x08 We Have History Together 3.jpg 8x08 We Have History Together 4.jpg 8x08 We Have History Together 5.jpg 8x08 We Have History Together 6.jpg 8x08 We Have History Together 7.jpg 8x08 We Have History Together 8.jpg 8x08 We Have History Together 9.jpg |-|Screencaps= 808-001~Stefan~Damon-Anger_Issues_Meeting_House.png 808-002-Stefan~Damon.png 808-003~Stefan-Damon.png 808-004-Stefan~Damon.png 808-005~Stefan-Damon.png 808-006-Caroline.png 808-007-Caroline.png 808-008-Caroline.png 808-009-Caroline~Matt.png 808-010~Caroline-Matt.png 808-011~Matt-Dorian.png 808-012-Matt-Dorian.png 808-013~Matt-Dorian.png 808-014-Matt~Peter.png 808-015~Matt-Peter.png 808-016~Caroline-Violet.png 808-017-Caroline~Sybil.png 808-018~Caroline-Sybil.png 808-019~Caroline~Sybil~Violet-MFHS.png 808-020-Caroline~Sybil.png 808-021~Stefan-Damon.png 808-022-Tara.png 808-023-Damon~Tara.png 808-024-Stefan~Tara.png 808-025-Tara.png 808-026-Damon.png 808-027~Stefan~Damon-St_Armis_MC.png 808-028-Stefan~Damon.png 808-029~Stefan-Damon.png 808-030-Stefan~Damon.png 808-031-Seline.png 808-032~Matt~Dorian~Peter-The_Armory.png 808-033~Matt~Dorian-Peter.png 808-034-Matt~Dorian~Peter.png 808-035~Matt-Dorian-Peter.png 808-036-Stefan~Tara.png 808-037-Tara.png 808-038-Stefan.png 808-039~Stefan-Damon.png 808-040-Stefan~Damon.png 808-041-Caroline.png 808-042-Sybil.png 808-043-Caroline-Sybil.png 808-044~Matt-Dorian~Peter.png 808-045-Matt~Dorian~Peter.png 808-046~Matt~Dorian-Peter.png 808-047-Matt~Dorian-Peter.png 808-048-Caroline.png 808-049-Caroline~Sybil-Violet.png 808-050~Caroline-Sybil.png 808-051-Stefan~Damon-Tara-St_Arms_MC.png 808-052~Damon-Tara.png 808-053-Damon~Tara.png 808-054-Stefan~Damon.png 808-055-Stefan-Tara.png 808-056~Stefan-Tara.png 808-057-Stefan.png 808-058~Damon-Tara.png 808-059-Damon~Tara.png 808-060-Stefan.png 808-061~Caroline-Matt.png 808-062-Caroline~Matt-Sybil-Abandoned_Cottage.png 808-063~Caroline~Matt-Sybil.png 808-064-Matt~Sybil.png 808-065-Caroline~Sybil.png 808-066-Matt~Peter.png 808-067-Matt~Peter.png 808-068-Matt~Peter.png 808-069~Matt-Peter.png 808-070-Matt~Peter.png 808-071-Stefan~Tara.png 808-072~Stefan-Tara.png 808-073~Stefan-Damon~Tara.png 808-074-Stefan~Damon-Tara.png 808-075~Stefan-Damon.png 808-076-Tara.png 808-077~Matt-Dorian.png 808-078-Matt~Dorian-Peter.png 808-079-Violet.png 808-080-Peter~Violet.png 808-081-Matt.png 808-082-Caroline~Sybil.png 808-083~Caroline-Sybil.png 808-084-Violet.png 808-085-Matt.png 808-086-Peter.png 808-087-Stefan~Damon.png 808-088~Stefan-Damon.png 808-089-Stefan~Damon.png 808-090~Stefan~Damon-Tara.png 808-091-Damon-Tara.png 808-092-Stefan.png 808-093-Matt-Peter.png 808-094~Matt-Peter.png 808-095-Matt~Peter.png 808-096-Matt~Peter.png 808-097~Matt-Peter.png 808-098~Caroline~Sybil-Forbes_House.png 808-099-Caroline~Sybil.png 808-100~Caroline-Sybil.png 808-101-Caroline~Sybil.png 808-102~Caroline-Sybil.png 808-103-Damon.png 808-104-Stefan.png 808-105-Damon.png 808-106-Stefan.png 808-107-Stefan.png 808-108-Damon.png 808-109-Stefan-Damon.png 808-110~Stefan-Damon.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-01-15_Secret_Harris_Instagram.jpg|©Secret Harris 2017-01-13_Ian_Somerhalder_Nikki_Reed_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2017-01-13_Ian_Somerhalder_TheCWTVD_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2017-01-13_Ian_Somerhalder_Nathalie_Kelley_TheCWTVD_Twitter.jpg|Nathalie Kelley, Ian Somerhalder 2017-01-13_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2017-01-13_Ian_Somerhalder_Nikki_Reed_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2017-01-13_Matthew_DAmbrosio_Twitter.jpg|©Matthew D'Ambrosio 01-13-2017 Matthew D'Ambrosio-Twitter.jpg|Matthew D'Ambrosio 01-13-2017 Ian Somerhalder Sammi Hanratty-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sammi Hanratty 2017-01-13_Ian_Somerhalder_Matthew_DAmbrosio_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 01-13-2017 Demetrius Bridges-Twitter.jpg|Demetrius Bridges, Ian Somerhalder and Matthew D'Ambrosio 2017-01-11_Matthew_DAmbrosio_Nikki_Reed_Ian_Someerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Matthew D'Ambrosio 2017-01-11_Ian_Someerhalder_Nikki_Reed_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2017-01-11_Ian_Somerhaldeer_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2017-01-10_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2017-01-05_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-12-13_Matthew_DAmbrosio_Instagram.jpg|©Matthew D'Ambrosio 2016-10-10_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder October 10, 2016 10-07-2016 Zach Roerig Ian Somerhalder Joel Gretsch-Twitter.jpg|Joel Gretsch, Ian Somerhalder and Zach Roerig October 7, 2016 2016-10-07_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|©John Tarro "It's winter in Mystic Falls y'all." October 7, 2016 2016-10-06_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King October 6, 2016 2016-10-06_Candice_King_Matthew_DAmbrosio_Instagram.jpg|Matthew D'Ambrosio, Candice King October 6, 2016 2016-10-05_Matthew_DAmbrosio_Instagram.jpg|©Matthew D'Ambrosio October 5, 2016 2016-10-03_Matthew_DAmbrosio_Instagram.jpg|©Matthew D'Ambrosio October 3, 2016 2016-10-02_Mary_Otto_Instagram.jpg|Salvatore Boarding House October 2, 2016 2016-09-30_Candice_King_Amber_Crowe_Instagram.jpg|Amber Crowe, Candice King September 30, 2016 2016-09-30_Colin_Duran_Geoff_Shotz_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Colin Duran, Geoff Shotz, September 30, 2016 2016-09-29_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September 29, 2016 2016-09-26_Matthew_DAmbrosio_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg|Matthew D'Ambrosio September 26, 2016 2016_09_17_Matthew_DAmbrosio_Twitter.jpg|©Matthew D'Ambrosio TVD-808-Tomorrow-Stefan-Damon-Wide.jpg TVD-808-Tomorrow-Stefan-Damon.jpg References See also Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide